Kabel Merah
by Dyn Adr
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VII. Terima kasih kepada kabel USB merah yang telah menyatukan si kakak kelas yang diam-diam menghanyutkan dengan adik kelas manisnya, layaknya benang merah versi modern.


**Kabel Merah**

 **By**

 **Dyn Adr**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.** _I don't take any profit from this fic._

Rating T

Prompt #38

SasuSaku Alternative Universe (AU) Fanfiction

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VII. Terima kasih kepada kabel USB merah yang telah menyatukan si kakak kelas yang diam-diam menghanyutkan dengan adik kelas manisnya, layaknya benang merah versi modern.

Hari Sabtu, sama seperti sekolah lainnya, Konoha _High School_ juga memulangkan muridnya pada pukul dua belas. Bel pun langsung berbunyi ke seluruh penjuru sekolah saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. Tentu saja hampir semua murid bersorak senang.

" _Weekend_ telah tiba," sorak beberapa orang.

Namun, ada pula segelintir orang yang menghela napas malas. Mau tau alasannya?

Speaker yang terdapat di seluruh penjuru sekolah berbunyi. Sesorang wanita dengan suara berat berbicara, " _Kepada adik-adik yang akan mengikuti pelatihan olimpiade matematika dan IPA diharapkan segera berkumpul di kelas sebelas OSN. Terima kasih._ "

Apalagi kalau bukan murid olimpiade dari Konoha _highschool_. Bukannya bebas sehabis pulang sekolah, mereka masih akan mengikuti pelatihan. Tapi ya, memang itu pula resikonya menjadi murid pilihan yang kelak akan dikirim ke berbagai tingkat olimpiade. Keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan pun setimpal pula. Kalau menang mendapat hadiah, kalau tak menang pun masih ada sertifikat yang akan berguna bagi mereka nantinya.

Itu pula lah yang menjadi alasan seorang siswa bersurai merah muda ini mengikuti kelas olimpiade. Sakura Haruno namanya. Seorang siswi kelas sepuluh OSN yang tidak begitu rajin dan memiliki cita-cita menjadi dokter. Ia sendiri pun masih bingung mengapa ia bisa lolos tes kelas olimpiade. Padahal saat menjawab lima puluh soal matematika dan IPA di kertas tes ia tak berusaha begitu keras. Beruntung? Maaf saja, Sakura kurang percaya dengan itu karena pada dasarnya ia selalu sial.

Namun kendati begitu hal itu meningkatkan kepercayaan dirinya dan ia bersyukur atas itu. Karena itu berarti ia jenius, bukan? Sudah seperti tokoh-tokoh di dalam fiksi. Seorang yang berandal dan malas namun menjadi orang terpintar di kelasdan merupakan ketua OSIS pula. Lucu. Bedanya Sakura tidak berandal dan masih memiliki semangat belajar walaupun tak begitu banyak.

Selesai membereskan buku-bukunya, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas, mencari seseorang perempuan berambut indigo. Teman dekatnya di sesama olimpiade MIPA. Di bangku paling depan Hinata pun baru saja selesai memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kelas 11 OSN 'kan?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat tasnya kemudian melangkah lebih dulu. Di belakangnya Sakura berjalan sembari meloncat-loncat sedikit sehingga kunciran rambutnya bergoyang kesana-kemari.

"Sampai jam berapa ya, pelatihannya? Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk meloncat ke tempat tidurku yang empuk, kemudian bergulung di selimut dan tidur. Ahhh itu akan sangat nyaman." Sakura mengatakannya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tanya saja nanti dengan Tsunade- _sensei_ ," jawab Hinata. "Katanya pelatihan olimpiade MIPA itu digabung ya sama kakak kelas yang juga olimpiade?"

"Iyaaa, memang semua mata pelajaran olimpiade di sini kalau pelatihan digabung sama kakak kelas yang juga olimpiade. Terus katanya juga nanti kakak kelas bisa _sharing_ - _sharing_ ke kita perihal olimpiade mereka. Seperti bagi pengalaman, gitu deh."

Lagi, Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'.

Setelah menemukan kelas 11 OSN kedua siswi cantik itu pun masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di tengah kelas. Pelatihannya belum dimulai namun beberapa siswa sudah ada di kelas itu dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sakura baru hendak mengeluarkan buku catatannya saat seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya mencolek bahunya. Sakura mengernyit.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Ada bawa kabel USB? Ponsel saya _lowbat_."

Duh kakak kelas? "Oh iya kak, ada. Sebentar kak."

Sakura dengan cepat merogoh kantong depan tasnya. Satu kata. W o w. Di kesempatan yang sempit itu Sakura sempat memperhatikan wajah sang kakak kelas. Dan itu tadi, wow. Baru kali ini Sakura bertemu dengan manusia setampan itu. ' _Astaga, astaga, astagaaa!_ ' batinnya berteriak heboh. Tolong, ya Tuhan, dirinya lemah akan lelaki yang tampannya seperti itu. Tunggu, ini kan kakak tampan yang kemarin dia liatin pas promosi ekskul futsal di Pengenalan Lingkungan Sekolah (PLS). Oh jadi kakak ini anak olimpiade? KEBETULAN APA INI HMMM.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar gugup ia memberikan sebuah kabel USB merah itu ke tangan kakak kelas itu tadi. Sakura mencuri-curi pandang. Yah, ekspresinya datar. Tapi tampannya tak luntur sih.

"Pinjam ya, ehm … siapa namamu—?"

"Sakura kak," jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi yang ikut-ikutan datar. _Gengsi_.

Kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mendadak seluruh murid yang ada di kelas OSN itu diam dan melipat tangan di atas meja layaknya anak sekolah dasar. Rupanya itu disebabkan oleh pintu yang terbuka dan guru yang memiliki wajah awet muda itu masuk dengan tampang garang. Dan pelatihan olimpiade pun dimulai.

 **.**

Sakura merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur kemudian menarik selimut dan menghidupkan AC. "Ahhh … akhirnya, huhuhu lelah sekali."

Ia merentangkan tangannya bahagia sebelum tiba-tiba bangkit dan menepuk jidatnya. "KABELKU TADIIII!" Sakura berteriak panik. Tidak, ia tidak rela jika kabel itu tidak balik ke tangannya. Tolong ya, itu kabel _original_. Duh, siapa lagi nama kakak yang ia pinjamkan tadi.

' _Tring_ '

Bunyi notifikasi muncul dari ponsel Sakura, perhatiannya pun beralih sepenuhnya ke sana. ' _Shikamaru Nara mengundang anda ke 10 & 11 OSN' _Kira-kira begitulah isi notifikasi itu. Sakura membuka ponselnya dan memencet tombol _Join_. Notifikasinya pun lagi-lagi berbunyi. Kali ini berkali-kali.

"Yah, yah, yah, langsung jebol notifikasi."

Di _group_ itu mereka sudah membahas macam-macam bahasan berbobot. Sakura tertawa kecil. Hahah, khas anak OSN sekali. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. _Out of Topic_ sedikit tak apa lah ya? Jari-jarinya pun mulai mengetik dengan lincah.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 _Kakak yang pinjam kabel saya tadi (Saya tidak tahu namanya) boleh tolong kembalikan besok ya kak._

Setelah menekan enter, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di mulutnya.

' _Tring_ '

Kali ini bukan notifikasi dari _group_ anak OSN melainkan dari … Uchiha Sasuke? Jangan-jangan ini kakak tampan itu? Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Sial, apa-apaan kau Haruno Sakura. Setengah ragu setengah tak sabar, Sakura pun membuka _chat_ itu.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Ini saya yang pinjam kabel USB kamu tadi. Maaf saya lupa kembalikan._

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Baku sekali bahasa kakak ini.

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Iya, tidak apa-apa kak. Kira-kira besok bisa kakak kembalikan 'kan?_

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Iya. Kamu di kelas mana? Sepuluh OSN 1?_

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Iya kak._

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Oke, besok saya ke kelas kamu. Maaf ya._

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Eh iya Kak,_ gak _apa-apa_

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Sent Sticker_

Sakura berguling dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Ia merasa menjadi anak alay sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, _sticker_ yang dikirimnya tadi adalah _sticker love_ - _love_. Apa itu harga diri? Tidak kenal.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Sent sticker_

Sakura semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal ketika ia melihat Sasuke membalas _sticker love_ -nya tadi dengan _sticker_ boneka yang tertawa lebar.

Kok alay sih

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Ih, itu stickernya mahal_

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Saya kan punya banyak point :p_

Dan percakapan mereka pun bersambung entah kemana-mana. Mulai dari _sticker_ sampai ekskul dan lain-lain. Keduanya larut dalam percakapan itu. Sakura sendiri merasa kalau ternyata Kakak kelas berambut ravennya ini ternyata tak sekaku yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin saat pertamanya saja.

Sakura sedang berbunga-bunga _gaes_.

 **.**

"Sakura, ada yang mencarimu di depan kelas," ucap seorang anak berambut merah kepada Sakura.

Sehabis mengucap terima kasih, tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura langsung berlari menuju ke luar kelas. Senyumnya ia tahan sebisa mungkin. "Kak Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyodorkan kabel USB merah itu. "Ini, makasih ya." Kali ini ada senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah nyaris sempurnanya itu.

Oke, Sakura tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit lagi di sini. Ia benar-benar meleleh. Maka, dengan cepat ia menarik kabel itu. Namun sebelum sempat terambil olehnya, kabel USB itu ditarik lagi oleh sang kakak kelas. "Ehm, loh kak?"

"Kamu mau kabel ini kembali ke kamu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Iya lah, apa lagi.

"Ada syaratnya."

Kepala Sakura miring ke kanan, matanya menyipit. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kamu jadi pacar saya."

Tuh kan.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

Pokoknya saya Cuma mau minta maaf aja sama fanfik gajelas ini asdfgh. Soalnya buatnya beneran ngebut karena laptop lama saya rusak terus semua fanfik-fanfik yang udah dipublish maupun belum (alias lanjutan-lanjutan fanfik saya) hilang semua. Terus mau minta maaf juga karena ini fanfik apaan gatau Cuma mau ramein btc aja h3h3. Okeoke. Terus juga saya udah lama ga nulis jadinya tulisannya … dah lah payah bilang wkwk.

 **.**

 _ **Sementara itu ….**_

 **Sakura Haruno**

 _Kakak yang pinjam kabel saya tadi (Saya tidak tahu namanya) boleh tolong kembalikan besok ya kak._

 **Sasori.**

 _Loh? Sasuke udah beraksi nih?_

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 _Oh ini, adik kabel merah yang kau bilang tempo hari._

 **Inuzuka Kibaaa**

 _Tunggu apa lagi 'kan Sas, gas terusss._

Ternyata saking asiknya berbincang dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura sampai tidak membaca _chat_ dari _group_ 10 & 11 OSN lagi. Jadi sebenarnya ini sudah direncakan apa bagaimana?


End file.
